


Happy Tentacleween Siegfried

by PaperFox19



Series: Tentacleween [17]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Tentacles, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: On Halloween Night it is a cease fire during the holy war. It has to be there is no choice, to break this would mean to draw attention to the forces on this most hollowed night Tier 2





	Happy Tentacleween Siegfried

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review  
> Happy Halloween

Happy Tentacleween Siegfried

On Halloween Night it is a cease fire during the holy war. It has to be there is no choice, to break this would mean to draw attention to the forces on this most hollowed night

-x-

The two factions were currently on a cease fire. A small break in the holy war, as it was Halloween. This was a night of terror and tricks, not for bloody battle. Children would be gathering in the streets for candy.

Now one would think such powerful figures wouldn’t care about such a holiday, but there was power on this night. The master of the Saber of Black didn’t believe in such nonsense.

He ordered Siegfried, to go and kill at least 2 servants of the order of red. “Master this would be unwise this his a hollowed day.” this got wine thrown in his face.

“Don’t talk back to me just do it!” he snapped. His body moved on it’s own and he was forced to venture out onto Halloween night to kill.

He ventured towards where the Red faction was said to have gathered for a party. He could see the glow of jack-o-lanterns in the distance. ‘This is wrong…’ Siegfried thought. ‘Why must I do this?’ he knew if he attacked many innocent people would be slain.

Siegfried would not make it. A soft slithering sound made him turn. “Who goes there?!” from the darkness appeared silver tentacles. They moved through the air, like a fish through water.

The tan skinned male went for his sword, only to find it gone. There were tentacles behind him as well. Disarmed he was vulnerable to attack, the moment he tried to escape he was quickly grabbed by his hands and ankles.

Siegfried struggled, but their hold was too great. “Damn,” he had no idea what these things wanted but he knew what they were.

The tentacles that came from the void. Once you became their target there was no escape. He feared the worst but thought his armor would give him time to come up with a plan.

Nope…as the tentacles touched his armor it dissolved as if they were secreting acid. The plate armor didn’t last a minute. Soon his feet and hands became exposed. When the tentacles touched his black clothing it didn’t melt as his armor did.

It didn’t help though. Siegfried blused as his ass was groped through his pants. The tentacles rose up and whap! Slapping across both butt cheeks. “Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah!” he was getting spanked by tentacles.

At least four were working him over. If that wasn’t humiliating enough, the front was being teased. Tentacles rubbed over his crotch, teasing his confined cock and balls.

The mix of pleasure and pain, swirled inside Siegfried’s body. His cock began to rise and tent his black pants. It wasn’t long before more tentacles came into play.

Two tentacles on each foot, one was tongue like one was normal. As the tongue one licked his feet the normal ones tickled the soles. The silver-grey haired male gasped.

He was a virgin in life, always on missions, even like he was now his body was extra sensitive. His toes curled and flexed, as his body arched at the sensations. “No quit it, I feel strange, I feel hot!” His poor penis pushed at the fabric of his pants, seeking freedom.

The tentacles groped him stroking the tent he made, cupping his balls with another. If that wasn’t bad enough tentacles invaded his top. They slithered along his tan skin. The dragon blood had made him hairless. Mouth tentacles found his nips, licking and sucking them making them nice and perky.

Every lick and suck sent sparks right down to his cock. He got his pants wet with pre his pants, soon pre began to seep through the fabric. The mouth tentacles worked perfectly when the left licked the right sucked, and vice versa. The differences of the stimulus mixed together and drove Siegfried mad.

To make matters worse, two other tentacles found his pits. They began to tickle the smooth skin, with his body so hot he didn’t laugh he moaned. It made his cock harder than dragon scales.

He looked down staring at his confined erection, he couldn’t remember a time he was so hard. The tentacles undid his belt, and began to slip inside. Coiling around his tan body. “Please no more, I’m gonna cum!”

Two mouth tentacles slipped inside his pants and found his heavy balls, each one swallowed a nut and made Siegfried moan. “Oh my gawd!” he cried out.

The final nail in his coffin was tentacles invaded the back of his top. Finding the none tan spot on his back. When they touched him there Siegfried saw stars. He came, moaning into the night as his cum erupted into his pants.

The thick cum burst through his pants and pelted the ground below.

For a moment Siegfried thought it was over, that is until…RIIIPP! In an instant, the tentacles ripped apart his clothes, exposing his tall slender tan body to the night. His fat 13 incher bobbed in the air.

More tentacles joined in the fun. Caressing his bare skin, feeling his muscles, groping his thighs, caressing his abs. Tongue tentacles replaces the one ones on his pits. Each lick made him shiver.

A tentacle coiled around his length, the tip swirling around the sensitive head. The tentacles on his balls sucked harder.

His legs were spread wide, and a tongue tentacle began moving along his taint. Sensation Siegfried had never dreamed of hit him all at once. He could already feel another climax brewing. His penis twitching more and more in the tentacle’s hold.

A tongue tentacle appeared and began lapping across his crack making his manhole pulse. It traced around his entrance making Siegfried shiver. His penis began weeping, making the tentacle around it tease him more.

It squeezed and pumped him. “Ahhh ah ah ah!” A tentacle appeared, it was flower like. It opened up and swallowed his cock head. The strange tentacle began to suck him. “Ahhhhhh!” He came, the seed filled up the head before it gulped it down, a bubble of his semen moving down and it kept making more.

He felt his cheeks get spread and a rather thick tentacle penetrated his ass. It worked his hole, stretching his ass wide. Wiggling and burying itself deep. It moved in and out, making his stomach bulge each thrust in. The tan male drooled, hips rocking from the powerful thrusts.

His poor untouched sweet spot was now getting hit with such power. He wasn’t allowed to come down from his release high, getting pushed higher and higher till he came again.

A cock tentacle appeared and thrust into the man’s mouth. It was warm, pulsing as much as his dick. He moaned around the tentacle in his mouth.

Siegfried was surprised as thick goo was pumped into his mouth, it filled his mouth and coated his tongue. It took him a few seconds to realize it was his cum. The tentacles milked his cock and force fed him his fresh baby batter.

He drank his cum, even as the thick tentacle brought him to climax after climax. His eyes rolled up, it was his first taste of man milk, and even though it was his own he liked it.

The tentacle in his ass began to leak, this goo was different than his semen, but it felt amazing. It helped the tentacle fuck him faster.

It wasn’t the only one, the tentacle stroking his long 13 inch cock went double time. His balls lurched more cum being pumped into the tentacle. The mouth tentacles sucked on his nips double time.

They moved along his muscles, tickling his feet and pits in time. Some tentacles sprouted little buds underneath they rubbed along his tan skin. ‘So good, so good, SO GOOD!’

This treatment lasted for what felt like forever. A blissful orgasmic forever, where time turned to mush. He was having so much pleasure his cock wasn’t able to go soft. He stopped having orgasms, just one long never ending one. Instead of spurts he had a steady flow of semen leaving his dick. The tentacle took his cum and fed it back through the cock tentacle in his mouth.

He was so lost he started sucking it, imagining a real cock. Siegfried found regret, he didn’t want to serve his master anymore, he wanted to be free. He wished he could be free to find a guy all his own, if not he’d die happy in the grasp of the tentacles.

When morning light came the tentacles vanished. He was sure his master was furious, but then he felt something, or more like the lack of something. “You feel it don’t you.”

Siegfried turned to see Ruler. “Your master was a fool to release you on the hollowed night.” she crossed her arms.

“What does that mean?”

“You’ve seen them, the tentacles. They have their reasons, but they will go after servants on halloween night.”

“I can’t feel the bond.” it was like a huge weight was lifted off his chest.

“That’s because you are no longer his servant, you are free.” she gave him some clothes. “Go find someone to make you happy.”

Siegfried obeyed, going on a journey to find his own happiness.

End


End file.
